


7 years

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: Когда Стайлзу было 7 лет, мама советовала...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-1026.  
> Бета - paranojas

Стайлзу было семь лет, когда мама советовала найти друзей, чтобы ему не было одиноко. Не то, чтобы у него были проблемы с друзьями: с самого детства у него был Скотт, а у Скотта был он, и им этого хватало. Они устраивали игровые марафоны на весь день (к ночи их с трудом разгоняли по кроватям и строго следили за тем, чтобы они спали), с подачи Стайлза устраивали собственные расследования: от поиска пропавших очков мисс Хендерсон, которые нашлись под креслом, до исчезнувшего со двора пса мистера Филлипса, который счел жизненно важным немного побегать за соседским котом. Скотт потом очень жалел Бублика (кто так называет лабрадора?), увидев, как тот в течение недели сидел на привязи после «игр» с котом. Стайлз бы не удивился, реши Маккол стать в будущем ветеринаром. А сам он уже тогда мечтал пойти по стопам отца и стать помощником Шерифа. 

Стайлзу было десять лет, когда он лишился самого дорого человека в своей жизни: мама заболела и ушла из жизни очень рано. Он винит себя в её смерти до сих пор . 

Стайлзу было шестнадцать лет, когда он узнал, что существует сверхъестественный мир. И что он втянут в этот самый мир по самые помидоры Финстока: Скотта укусил оборотень, и теперь приходилось помогать ему с этим справляться. Получалось сносно, но у них получалось. Не то, чтобы Стайлз был против, но сначала ему было страшно за свою собственную шкуру (кто знает, что взбредет в голову неконтролируемому оборотню в полнолуние?), а потом и за Скотта, когда в Бикон-Хиллз объявились охотники. И ему было совсем не завидно, хотя его друг делал вещи, на которые не способны обычные люди, и встречался с красивой новенькой – Эллисон. Которая, к слову, волшебным образом сдружилась с самой Лидией Мартин, до чьей компании самому Стайлзу было просто не дотянуться. Ещё был вечно мрачный Дерек Хейл, чью мохнатую задницу приходилось вытаскивать из многочисленных передряг. Не то, чтобы Стайлз был против помогать кому-то вроде Хейла, но приличия ради постоянно твердил Скотту, что «этотхмурыйтип» ему не нравится и что подозрительным оборотням доверять нельзя. 

Стайлзу было семнадцать, когда пришлось рассказать отцу об оборотнях и прочих сверхъестественных существах. Это помогло сблизиться с отцом, но добавило причин для волнения – шериф счел необходимым проверить все нераскрытые дела (а вдруг там замешаны оборотни или ещё кто похуже?). 

Стайлзу было восемнадцать, когда он впервые переспал с девушкой и, сказать честно, это не было чем-то настолько восхитительным, как это описывал Скотт. Сразу вспоминается случай у гей-клуба, когда Стайлз пытался убедить отца, что он гей или хотя бы би, а не оказался здесь из-за странной гигантской ящерицы-убийцы. Или тот момент, когда он в очередной раз спасал Дерека и в обнимку с ним проплавал в бассейне несколько часов. И тогда-то Стайлз задумался… 

Сейчас Стайлзу двадцать пять, у него прекрасные отношения с отцом, и он добился своего: стал помощником шерифа в Бикон-Хиллз, и теперь с его помощью дела раскрываются на раз-два. У него полно друзей (и не суть, что большинство из них – сверхъестественные существа), которых он с гордостью может назвать своей большой и дружной семьей. У Скотта и Эллисон двое детей, Лидия всё так же встречается с Джексоном (а он так и не сделал ей предложение, дурак, они ведь уже семь лет живут вместе). Кира и Малия всё не могут решить, у кого из них жить, а Эрика не может выбрать между Айзеком и Бойдом. Кора безуспешно выносит мозги дяде Питеру, а Дерек… А Дерек уже три года живет вместе со Стайлзом. Каждую субботу они устраивают семейный ужин и зовут на него шерифа, а раз в месяц устраивают в лофте посиделки всей стаи и смотрят фильмы ночь напролет. Стайлз уверен, что теперь-то он точно никогда не будет одинок. 

Когда Стайлзу было семь лет…


End file.
